


Sweet creature

by Ninaleto8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Older Harry, One Shot, Professor Harry, Smut, Student Louis, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninaleto8/pseuds/Ninaleto8
Summary: Larry Stylinson One Shot





	Sweet creature

Louis never claimed to be the best student. He was far from it when he was in high school, and that didn’t change much now that he’s in uni. If it weren’t for his dad’s money, as he likes to remind him all the time, Louis wouldn’t even be in university. But he is, at an expensive one as well, his father paying loads of money for him to study Drama like he always wanted. He should be grateful, he knows that, but he isn’t really. It’s the least his father can do after not being in his life for all of his twenty one years.  
His best friend, Niall, who comes from a rich family as well, goes to the same university as Louis. Thank fuck, he wouldn’t attend a single class if it wasn’t for Niall’s nagging. He sometimes regrets being his roommate, but the flat is wonderful and he loves Niall way too much to kick him out.   
Niall, unlike Louis though, got a scholarship for being so bloody smart. Louis keeps teasing him about being a nerd, especially when he wears the glasses, but Niall barely flips him off anymore.   
The only class he shares with Niall is art, and Louis spends most of that class staring at the teacher. You wouldn’t blame him if you saw him as well, even straight Niall sighs dreamily every once in a while. Everyone in that class stares dreamily at Zayn. He’s just obscenely good-looking. The kind that makes you wonder how can a person like that exist. Louis sometimes wonders if he’s even human. Unfortunately, for the entire population of the university, everyone knows that Mr. Zayn Malik is happily married. He wears a ring and everything and his husband annoyingly picks him up every day in his black Lamborghini Aventador. He’s some big deal in the music industry, a producer or something, Louis isn’t sure.  
Louis sighs as he stretches his arms and yawns. Niall besides him rolls his eyes as he stuffs his notebook in his bag and gets up.  
“You ditching again?” he asks as they make their way outside of the class.  
Louis hums and says: “It’s my nap time, Nialler!”  
Niall gives him an unimpressed look and says: “You’ve never attended Music and it’s a good class, Barbara keeps saying Mr.Styles is the sweetest teacher ever and his class is a lot of fun!”  
Louis: “huh? Styles? What kind of name is that?”  
Niall rolls his eyes again and says: “go ask him that!”  
He then leaves Louis and goes to his next lecture. Louis shrugs and actually makes his way to his next class, the teacher’s name intriguing him enough to sacrifice his precious naptime.  
Louis wasn’t prepared. He’s sure there’s nothing in the world that would’ve prepared him for the sight that is Mr. Styles. He’s been here for two months and he already curses all these Music classes his didn’t attend. Fuck!   
Mr. Styles is all legs and curls and green eyes and fucking dimples. Louis wonders how they’d look like filled with his cum. He wonders what it’d feel like to have those long jeans-clad legs wrapped around his waist, what it’d feel like to tug on those unbelievably shiny curls and watch those green eyes roll back in pleasure.  
He forces these thoughts away and takes a seat at the front, his eyes glued to the teacher who’s chatting animatedly to none other than Barbara, Niall’s girlfriend. Louis realizes that he’s quite early and the class is nearly empty.  
Barbara notices him and says: “Louis! You’re here!”  
Louis spares her a glance before locking eyes with Harry. Harry whose pink puffy lips part as they take in Louis staring at him. Fuck! His lips are sinful, Louis thinks.  
He clears his throat and says, standing up, “Hmm, yeah!”  
He walks closer to them and says: “I’m Louis Tomlinson! Sorry I missed all the previous classes!”  
Harry blushes, which surprises Louis, and says: “It’s okay! I’m glad you’re joining us now! I’m Harry Styles, your Music teacher! But everyone calls me Harry!”  
“Nice to meet you then, Harry!” Louis says, extending his arm and taking Harry’s big hand in his. He holds it for longer than is deemed acceptable before reluctantly letting it go. His hand is so soft!  
Harry looks flustered and Barbara clears her throat and says: “Louis is majoring in Drama!”  
“Oh! That’s wonderful! Wanna be an actor then?”  
Louis smiles: “or a drama teacher! Whichever works out for me!”  
Harry nods and looks at him, all big eyes and bambi-like, before students start coming in and he takes his place, Barbara sitting next to him.  
The class is indeed fun. Harry is an angel. He’s clumsy and he blushes a lot, at least whenever he locks eyes with Louis, but he’s cheeky and unique and an excellent teacher. Louis really regrets never assisting before.  
All too soon, the class comes to an end and Harry thanks everyone for coming before settling at his desk and focusing on his laptop.  
Everyone is walking out when Barbara nudges Louis’ shoulder and says: “Stop eye-fucking him! He’s probably pregnant by now!”  
Louis makes an indignant voice and says: “I was not!”  
She gives him a knowing look and says: “It’s okay! I think he enjoyed the eye-fucking quite a lot!”  
She winks before sauntering out, waving goodbye to Harry on her way out. So it’s only Harry and Louis alone now and Louis doesn’t know what to do! Harry is his teacher, even if he’s immensely fuckable, even if he gets to call him by his first name.  
He walks towards him anyway, bag slung over his shoulder. Harry looks up at him and blushes again, his fingers freezing over his keyboard. Louis looks at his long slender fingers and notices the faint remains of nail polish. He frowns and says, his brain to mouth filter momentarily absent, “are teachers not allowed to paint their nails here?”  
Harry’s eyes grow wide and he quickly hides his hands under the table, his cheeks flaming red by now.  
“Shit!” Louis mutters before saying, his voice gentle, “that was over the line! I’m really sorry! It’s just that I think your nails would look pretty painted and that you should do it if you want to!”  
Harry fish mouths for a second before mumbling: “Thanks, I guess!”  
Louis winces. He fucked up. “I’m sorry!” he says before rushing out of the class.   
Well, that was a disaster!  
He finds Niall in the living room, playing on his guitar, a beer on the table in front of him.  
Louis sprawls on the other couch and sighs dramatically.  
“So?” Niall starts, “you wanna fuck your Music teacher?”  
Louis groans and says: “your girlfriend is a bitch!”  
Niall hums and says: “But she isn’t a liar!”  
“Have you seen him though? He’s so perfect! Even better than Malik! Fuck, he’s so beautiful and delicate and soft! Gorgeous!”  
Niall laughs before saying: “so you’re in love then!”  
Louis swats at him and says: “I fucked up though!”  
He proceeds to tell Niall what he did and Niall laughs at him because he’s an asshole and Louis is shit at choosing friends apparently.  
“He’s too nice to hate you, mate!”  
“I want him to like me!” Louis whines.  
“Well talk to him then! I don’t know, ask him to tutor you or something, help you catch up on everything you missed!”  
“That’s fucking brilliant you twat! But what if he refuses? He’s probably busy!”  
“So? Take your chances!”  
Louis decides to listen to Niall! He has nothing to lose, and if harry agrees, he’d be spending a lot of time with him. They’ll be alone and Louis will charm him for sure!  
It seems like the time doesn’t move fast enough for Louis before he’s finally on his way to his Music class. He’s the first to arrive and he refrains from yelling YES. Harry doesn’t notice him; his face intent on whatever it is he has on his laptop.  
“Hello!” Louis says as he gets closer.  
Harry startles and squeaks, blushing crimson before letting out a quiet: “oops!”  
Louis smiles softly. “Hi!”  
“You’re early!”  
“I know! I wanted to talk to you before the class starts!”  
“Um, sure! Yeah!”  
Louis walks closer then, resting his hip against the desk and looking down at Harry. He’s extra pretty today, wearing a pink polka shirt and tight black skinnies. His shirt is mostly unbuttoned and Louis wants to study each tattoo he has preferably with his tongue. His chest looks so smooth and inviting.  
His eyelashes are dark and Louis can make out the subtle eyeshadow Harry is wearing. Fuck! Louis is a sucker for feminine boys and Harry is the most beautiful one he’s ever met.  
He checks his crotch to make sure he didn’t pop a boner while staring at Harry. He didn’t, thank fuck!  
“So I’ve missed a lot of classes, and I apologize for that!” Louis starts, taking in the way Harry’s eyes keep flitting down to his crotch area as if he can’t help but look. Louis checks again if he got hard, but he didn’t so he continues: “so I was hoping you’d be kind enough to help me catch up!”  
Harry swallows before saying: “like tutor you? Privately?”  
Louis smirks: “yeah! Please!”  
“Sure!” Harry says eagerly before blushing and mumbling: “I mean I love helping out my students so it’ll be no problem!”  
“Great! I’m gonna need your number so I contact you and we agree on when and where!”  
Harry ducks his head down, a smile tugging at his lips before nodding: “yeah okay!”  
Louis can’t help the huge grin taking over his face as Harry types his number in his phone. Just as he pockets it, students start coming in.  
“Well then! I’ll text you, yeah?”  
Harry nods again, a hopeful look taking over his face.  
Louis spends the class staring at Harry and smirking at him whenever their eyes lock, delighted in the effect he seems to have on him already.  
*******  
Louis spends a good chunk of his afternoon staring at the number of Harry in his phone. He wants to text him so badly but he doesn’t know what to say. Niall is useless and Barbara isn’t coming by today.  
He huffs and throws his phone on the couch next to him. This isn’t like him! Fuck, he never thinks twice before texting someone if he wants to, why must this be so hard? Why does Harry have to be a teacher, in this university? Louis has never been this unlucky in his entire life. He’s sure there’s a rule against fucking professors! Besides, he doesn’t even know if Harry is single, he might be happily married! He looks young though, Louis knows he must be older than himself but he doesn’t look it.  
He ends up going to the pub with Niall, getting drunk and not texting Harry.  
His next music class, he’s there before everyone else, and he finds Harry sitting at his desk again, only his eyes are trained on the door, arms crossed over his chest, as if he’s waiting for someone. Louis hopes it’s him!  
It’s been four days that he hasn’t seen him and Harry managed to get prettier, his hair shiny and soft looking, cascading down to his shoulders. Only he’s not smiling this time, his eyebrows are furrowed and he looks upset.  
“Hey!” Louis says, standing against the desk.  
“Hi!” Harry says coldly. A glare settling over his features.  
“You okay?” Louis asks unsure. It’s his teacher after all, and they don’t know each other, he doesn’t know how to deal with the situation.  
“If you found someone else to tutor you or you changed your mind, you should’ve told me!” Harry says, surprising Louis.  
“I didn’t! I still want your help!”  
“Then why didn’t you text me like you promised!”   
And that. Well, that sounded like a whine. Harry is whining because Louis didn’t text him like he said he would. Shit, Louis feels so stupid!  
“I’m sorry! I wanted to, I really wanted to I just didn’t know what to say!”  
Harry looks down and mumbles: “you could’ve just said hi!”  
Louis grins, because now he’s sure that Harry wanted him to text, he’s definitely interested and Louis is smitten already. So he fishes out his phone, while Harry is busy studying his boots, and opens his text messages.  
Harry startles when he feels his phone vibrates on the table, he checks it and a smile takes over his face, his cheeks flushing.  
Hi! You look lovely today btw   
Harry looks up at him and says: “thank you!”  
“Are you busy this evening then?”  
Harry is flustered as he shakes his head no.  
“Okay! How about we meet up then and we can start on that catching up you promised me?”  
“Okay!” Harry says softly, “where do you wanna meet up?”  
Louis thinks it over for a second before shrugging: “I’ll pick you up from here and we’ll figure out where to go then, yeah?”  
Harry nods again, looking shy and adorable. Louis wants to pepper his face with kisses. He refrains from doing so though and takes him place as students start coming in, throwing a wink at Harry that keeps him blushing and flustered throughout the lecture.  
They meet up in the parking lot and decide to take Harry’s car after he insists on it. It’s adorable watching him drive, all focused and serious, his tongue poking out every once in a while. They go to a coffee shop Harry suggests has the best pancakes.   
So they end up sitting in a booth at the far corner, facing each other with two stacks of pancakes between them and two cups of tea. Louis can’t help but stare at Harry’s mouth as he eats, tongue first.  
“This is really good! But then again, Niall and I can’t cook for shit so anything decent tastes amazing to me!”  
Harry giggles and says: “It’s more than decent! Best cupcakes I’ve ever tasted!”  
“What makes you the expert?” Louis teases.  
“I used to be a baker!” Harry proudly announces and Louis laughs.  
So that’s how they spend their evening, with Harry telling him his life story up until he became a professor at the university, a job his best friend, none other than Zayn Malik, got for him.  
Louis learns that he’s twenty six and he’s thankful it’s only five years between them. He still feels protective over him, as if he’s the older of the two.  
Harry drives him home, animatedly talking about his experience as a baker when he was only sixteen. He’s so proud of it it’s endearing. Louis has to bite his tongue to refrain from saying something out of line. He keeps forgetting Harry is his professor. They’re not friends, even if it feels like it.  
“That was fun, yeah?” Louis asks when they park in front of his apartment building. Harry blushes, returning to his bashful self and nods.  
“No catching up done though, so I’m afraid you’re gonna have to meet up with me again!”  
Harry looks at him softly and says: “I’d love to, Louis!”  
Fuck, his name sounds good coming out from Harry’s lush pink lips. He wants to hear him moaning it.  
Before he actually says that, he wishes him good night and leaves with a promise to text.  
When Louis first got Harry’s number, he didn’t ever imagine it would mean receiving daily silly knock-knock jokes and cute pictures of kittens. But that’s what happens. And it seems Harry wants to kill Louis with his adorableness.  
They become friends rather quickly, hanging out whenever they get to, far away from campus and prying eyes, just in case! It’s like a silent agreement between them, how they want to keep their friendship- relationship – secret.   
He gets to know Harry in the couple of months since he’s seen him, and he’s not talking about professor Styles everyone agrees is a great teacher and a kind person. That’s true for sure, but Louis got to meet the shy yet cheeky Harry, the one who likes soft and pretty things. The one whose house is so warm with pastel colors and scented candles. There’s a vanity table in his bedroom which Louis only got to see once, and it’s full of light colored make up and nail polishes of every color imaginable.  
Harry still doesn’t show that side of him to Louis and Louis understands that. They’ve only known each other for two months now, but he can tell he’s already head over heels for his music professor.   
It happens by accident then. Louis is worried because he hasn’t received any texts from him today, even when he texted him to ask about his day. He can’t wait for his last lecture to end so he can rush to Harry’s apartment.  
It’s not too far from campus so he gets there before he loses his mind worrying.  
He knocks frantically on the door, shouting: “Harry! You in there?”  
The door opens a fraction and Harry mumbles: “yeah! Lou? ‘M not feeling well! Come back later?”  
Louis frowns because Harry’s voice sounds scratchy and broken as if he’s spent the entire day crying, so when he pushes the door open and takes a look at the way Harry is wrapped in a thin blanket, face red and eyes puffy, he realizes he was right.  
“Fuck, babe? You okay?”  
The pet name comes out of his mouth before he can stop it, and he can see the way Harry’s eyes water, his bottom lip quivering before he weakly shakes his head no.  
Louis throws all rational thoughts away and rushes to hold Harry tightly in his arms. He’s shorter than him, smaller than him in general. But Harry still fits in his arms like he’s been made to be in them, he curls in around Louis, trying to be as small as possible, crying and clutching at Louis’ shirt.  
“I’m sorry!” he hiccups.  
Louis shushes him, “No love! Just let it all out yeah?”  
It takes him a while to calm down, curled up in Louis’ lap, the blanket now covering them both. He tells him how he ran into his ex-boyfriend this morning and how that opened up fresh wounds and reminded him of how worthless he made him feel when they were together.  
“He didn’t like it when I painted my nails or put a bit of make up on, he’d yell at me and say if he wanted to date a girl he wouldn’t have been with me! He said I looked ugly like that and that I should accept I’m a man and start acting like it!”  
“He’s an asshole! Baby! He’s so wrong yeah? You are so pretty, with and without make up!”  
“You think I’m pretty?” Harry asks shyly.  
Louis smiles fondly, “the prettiest!” he tells him.  
They spend the evening watching movies and eating pizza and enjoying their usual silly banter.  
At some point, they start arguing about who’s a better actor, Brad Pitt or Leonardo Diccaprio. They’ve just watched ‘The beach’.  
Louis says Brad Pitt of course, but Harry keeps arguing- very seriously – that Leo is much better.  
He then shyly adds: “you actually look like him, a bit!”  
Louis’ heart swells but he smirks and says: “Is that why you like me then?”  
Harry gives him this intense charged look before saying: “No! S’why I like him!”  
And that’s it; Louis succumbs to his need to kiss Harry and does it. He leans forward, cupping Harry’s soft smooth cheeks in his hands and pressing their lips together.  
****  
“You kissed me!” Harry says breathlessly, looking awed and beautiful that Louis surges again, attaching their lips for a hungry kiss this time. Harry moans against him and kisses back desperately. Louis can feel Harry’s body going lax against him, melting and open and inviting!  
Louis pulls back and smiles, “I’ve wanted to do that the first time I saw you!”  
Harry blushes at that. He’s so sweet is the thing, Louis knows he’s done for! Harry has him wrapped around his little finger already.  
“Is this okay?” he asks, unsure suddenly. The fact that Harry is his professor keeps looming inside his mind.  
Harry nods, “I know it’s kinda wrong with me being your teacher and all but I really want to, Louis! I really really like you!”  
Louis’ heart squeezes, “I really really like you too!”  
And that’s all the reassurance they need, so Louis spends a good time exploring Harry’s body with his mouth and hands. He’s perfect and Louis is so hard it hurts. Harry is hard as well, and he keeps whimpering pitifully every time Louis’ hands deliberately bypass his cock.  
“Lou!” he whines at last, “Please! Just touch me!”  
Louis can’t deny him if he tries, so he does, he strokes over his hard dick before lowering his pants and holding him firmly in his fist.  
“Fuck!” Harry curses, head thrown back and toes curling.  
Louis tsks then and whispers in his ear as he aligns their bodies from head to toe, “Naughty baby!”  
It makes Harry harder is the thing and he lets out a high pitched moan the moment Louis grabs both their hard ons in his hand and jerks them off hard and fast.  
“Beautiful!” he grunts as they come, a few seconds apart from each other.  
Louis cleans them both up before smiling down at a sleepy looking Harry.   
Harry smiles contentedly and stretches his arms, looking all kitten-like!  
“Gonna stay, Lou? Please!”  
Louis nods, because he’s whipped and he wants nothing more than to hold Harry in his arms while he sleeps.  
It turns out Harry indeed demands that Louis spoons him. Louis huffs out a laugh and says, his arm tightening around Harry’s middle: “you act like a tiny kitten!”  
Harry pouts and huffs, “I am a tiny kitten, Lou! Pay attention!”  
Louis is so fond it should be embarrassing; he presses a kiss to Harry’s nape and breathes in the fruity scent of his curls.  
It only takes one month for Louis to be completely and utterly in love with Harry. He’s also almost certain he’s an angel! He’s just so kind and soft and perfect. Louis never stood a chance!  
He also gives the best blowjobs Louis’ ever received. Any chance he gets, Harry drops to his knees and nuzzles Louis’ crotch, looking up at him with hopeful eyes and murmuring, “can I, Lou? Please!”  
Louis almost got a heart attack the first time it happened. Harry looks so good on his knees.  
They haven’t done more than that though, only hand jobs and blowjobs and lots and lots of kissing and cuddling. Don’t get him wrong, Louis is dying to fuck him, but he’s afraid it’s too soon, he’s worried Harry isn’t ready and would hate him.  
He doesn’t even dare breach the subject with him, and Harry never says anything about it.  
It changes though on spring break. Louis decides to stay with Harry instead of going with Niall and their friends to Italy.   
Harry had argued that Louis should go with his friends and have fun. Louis told him he couldn’t wait for spring break just so they could spend every moment together. Harry had blushed and relented then.  
They decide to stay at Harry’s, so Louis packs a bag and finds his way to Harry’s flat.  
The first night they spend together is so sweet; they make dinner together and eat it surrounded by scented candles and slow music. Then they spend a long time making out on the couch before they move to bed where they spoon and fall asleep in each other’s arms.  
The next day, Harry surprises Louis with tickets to Paris. Louis is more than excited to spend a week with Harry in a romantic city. He knows it’ll be perfect.  
They arrive on a sunny day, they settle down in the hotel, Harry gushing about the theme of the room and the cute little candles surrounding the huge bath tub.   
They spend the rest of the day exploring and eating delicious French food, they talk and laugh and enjoy each other. It comes unexpected then when they get back to their room and Harry stands near the bed, watching Louis changing to comfy clothes, his teeth gnawing his botting lip.  
“What?” Louis asks him amused.  
“I want you to fuck me!” Harry simply says.  
Louis freezes, his eyes going wide.   
“What?” he asks, this time completely shocked.  
Harry blushes then, shuffling his feet and mumbling: “It’s okay if you don’t want to! I mean, we can wait, or we can never if you don’t want to, or I mean!” he stops himself and looks panicked for a second as he asks: “do you not top?”  
Louis lets out a startled laugh, “I do!”  
Harry lets out a relieved breath and murmurs: “oh thank god!” he frowns then and asks: “so is it like me? Do you just not want to fuck me?”  
Louis doesn’t answer for a while, trying to process what Harry just said.  
“Why would you ever think that?”  
Harry shrugs, his eyes casting down, “we’ve been dating for over a month now, and you’ve never, I mean, you’ve never even hinted that you wanted to and I just, I-I thought you just wanted to wait a bit, but- I mean, if there’s another reason, I think I deserve to know it!”  
“Princess!” Louis breathes out as he sits down on the edge of the bed. He started calling Harry that when he shyly confessed that he liked that nickname the most. “I want to fuck you more than I want to breathe! It’s all I think about whenever we cuddle in bed and you wiggle that little bum of yours against my cock!”  
Harry pouts, blushing to his roots, “you always move your lower half away!”  
“I was afraid you’d feel me getting hard and freak out! I didn’t want you to think I was a teenager who was horny all the time! Even though, I am horny all the time around you!”  
Harry shakes his head, “Lou! Are you blind? I literally worship your cock every chance I get, I even say hello to it every day!”  
Louis laughs at that. He’s in love with a silly weirdo!  
“Now that you know I want you to fuck me, will you please do it? I really can’t wait anymore!”  
And that’s all the invitation Louis needs, next thing Harry knows, he’s pinned to the bed by Louis’ body, their hard ons rubbing against each other. He whimpers against Louis’ lips. They kiss desperately.   
“So lovely, Haz! My princess!”  
Harry whines at that, bucking his hips up, searching for friction.  
“wanna strip for me, baby?”   
Harry nods and almost topples Louis over in his haste to get out of bed and remove his clothes.  
“Easy, baby! Eager, are we?”  
“Want your cock! God, I need it so bad!”  
“Okay baby! Princess is spoiled, hmm? Gets everything you want!”  
He stands up as well, stripping and letting his hard cock slap against his stomach. Harry whimpers again, his eyes glued to Louis’ cock as he hastily removes his skinny jeans. He gets on the bed on all four and arches his back, sticking his ass deliciously in the air, presenting himself to his boyfriend.  
“Fuck!” Louis murmurs giving his cock a hard stroke to ease the pressure, “flip over though, wanna see your face!”  
Harry whines, staying put, “Round two, Lou! Promise! But just fuck me like this first! Been dreaming of it, want you to give it to me hard and fast!”  
Louis gets the lube and condom out of his bag and says: “I wanna make love to you princess!”  
Harry preens, whining high in his throat!  
“You will! I just, I need this now, want you to claim me first! No condom please. Want you to fill me up! Fill me so good!”  
Louis groans and drops the condom to the floor, slicking three fingers up. The sight of Harry’s pink hole makes him mouth water. It’s just, it’s the first time he sees it and how the fuck did he go without this for as long as he’s known Harry.  
He rubs the pad of his lubed up finger against Harry’s rim, enjoying how he’s smooth and soft. He’s so tight though, which makes Louis’ dick twitch.  
He cannot wait to be inside him.  
He inserts the first finger in, relishing in the moan Harry lets out. He works his finger in and out as he drops his head and presses wet kisses to Harry’s arse cheeks.  
“More!” Harry demands a few seconds later, wiggling his bum back against Louis’ finger and mouth.  
Louis bites his left cheek playfully and adds his middle finger along his index, scissoring them and stretching him.   
“Lou! M’ ready, please!”  
Louis is torn between listening to Harry’s pleas and just fuck him or prep him more. He’s afraid to hurt him is the thing so he says so.  
Harry huffs, rocking back hard against his fingers, “Lou! The only way you’re gonna hurt me is if you don’t put your cock in me this instant!”  
Louis laughs as he removes his fingers, lubing up his cock as Harry whines about being empty.   
“Shh, love! I’m gonna give it to you now!” he squeezes his cheeks in his hands before spreading them to reveal his wet hole clenching around nothing.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so good, yeah? Then I’m gonna eat you out until you’re all cleaned up again!” Louis murmurs against his ear as he thrusts in, slowly.  
Harry throws his head back and moans loudly.  
Louis builds up his rhythm until he’s pounding inside Harry, much to Harry’s delight.  
It’s not long before Harry starts begging to come which makes Louis almost spill inside him. Harry gets so submissive when he’s getting fuck, his eyes glazed over and his lips so red from biting on them so much. His voice also gets quite high compared to his usually deep voice. He sounds like a girl when he’s moaning and whimpering. It drives Louis mad.  
“Yeah, princess! You can come!”  
It’s all Harry needed apparently because he squeezes around Louis’ cock so tight as he spills on the sheets and his stomach. Louis comes too, absently saying: “I love you princess!”  
Harry lets out a wet laugh and says: “Love you too!”  
Louis laughs with him, pressing kisses to his nape and shoulder blades.  
Harry huffs and says: “Lou! I was promised to have my arse eaten!”  
Louis pulls away from him, his soft cock slipping out of Harry’s wet and sensitive hole. His come is leaking out of him and it’s a sight Louis will always keep in his memories. He still looks so tight though, go figure!  
“I’d love to eat my princess’ little hole!” he teases as he shuffles down the bed until he’s face to face with Harry’s bum. He spreads his cheeks and licks his lips at the sight, his mouth watering!  
He leans down to press a kiss to his hole, but before his lips even touch it, Harry says: “fair warning Lou! S’ my favorite thing, now that I’ll get to feel your tongue, I’m gonna need it every day!”  
Louis laughs against him, his breath tickling Harry’s sensitive skin, making his rim quiver.  
“Princess gets what princess wants!” Louis says before diving in.


End file.
